


Fork in the Road

by lagazzraladra



Series: Astra Verse [3]
Category: Generation Kill, Star Trek
Genre: Alien Character(s), Canon Character of Color, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Post canon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagazzraladra/pseuds/lagazzraladra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell her that she can be the captain of her own ship in two years, if she works hard enough. She plans to do it in less than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> yet another supplement to _ad astra per aspera_ , so obviously read that before this. i also suggest reading _days like dominos_ , but you don't have to if you don't want to. title is from "drones in the valley" by cage the elephant. enjoy.

Espera and Lilley shared a dorm at the Academy before they received their assignments for the USS Pendelton. Both of them were on the academic track to become first officers, and then, later on captains. In fact, they had about six or eight months left in their training before they would be qualified to get their own ships. The only thing standing in their way? Field experience requirements.

This is where the problem arose for them; unfortunately, there weren’t many ships in the station at that time doing short, month long missions. In fact, most ships were at least five months away from their next missions, what with repairs and shore leaves and all that. That left the Pendelton as the only ship currently docked that was looking for new crewmates. She was one of the newest ships and about to embark on a five year mission.

That’s a lot of field experience, Lilley says.

Espera nods in agreement.

They send out their applications, cross their fingers, and wait with baited breath. Neither of them had served on ship before, so they were both relying on their course credentials to get a spot somewhere on the ship. It was going to be tough.

Luck was with them though: they got their acceptance letters about a week later and they both celebrated by getting spectacularly drunk on non-replicated alcohol. The Pendelton was supposed to be one of the best ships in the fleet, the crew was supposed to be fantastic, and the places they were supposed to be traveling to promised to be amazing.

Then, about three years into their stint, everything went to shit with the Markavi, they both got assigned to Operation One, and they both almost died on some desert planet on a mission that officially never happened.

How’s _that_ for field training.

\--

When Espera gets back, she passes all the tests for physical and mental health. They tell her she can take a leave from her studies for a year, to recoup, before she’ll be required to re-do all her courses. She turns down their offer.

They fold their hands together and lean forward. Are you sure? They ask.

I’m sure, she says.

They pause for a moment, and then continue, telling her that she can be the captain of her own ship in two years, if she works hard enough. It’s a setback, they say, If it wasn’t for your involvement in Operation One you could’ve had a ship in six months.

She sets her jaw, nods, and doesn’t tell them that she plans to do it in less than one.

\--

Espera and Lilley go back to sharing a dorm room.

Lilley talks about how he’s focusing on his degree in Biochemical Engineering, so that he can be a bigger asset to the newer ships that are utilizing more natural materials for building, he says.

Espera talks about how she’s been taking more courses on traditional Earth military tactics as well as studying those of alien civilizations, so that she can be prepared for anything, she says.

Lilley narrows his eyes. You know it’s not all like that, right? He asks.

Espera doesn’t respond.

\--

Lilley finishes his training before Espera.

He had dropped his sights to a Helmsman or First Officer position, which is why it had taken less time. No more of that captain-ing bullshit, he had told her.

I’m proud of you, Espera says. Where are you going to go?

I don’t know yet, Lilley replies. I don’t know. I’ve got time.

Espera shuffles her feet against the pavement. Looks down and then back up again.

You’ve got time too, you know, you over-achieving fuck.

Yeah, I know.

\--

Espera finishes her training three months later.

I’m getting the Pendelton, Espera says. She can’t hold back the smile breaking across her face. Do you… Do you want to?

Lilley smiles back, I’d be honored.

It only took her eight months.


End file.
